Detention Games
by Freakynerdchick
Summary: got this idea from a the Parade Magazine photoshoot and an Imgaine I found on Twitter. Mostly T-rated. What do you do when you get bored in detention? You play detention games. NOT SLASH! REVIEW if you want me to work harder at updating! I need the feeback like James needs his Bronco! Like Los needs his snapbacks! Like Logan needs his sunglasses! Like Kendall needs his momma!
1. The Set Up

_A/N so I had this idea thanks to a BTRImagine on twitter and the pic from the Parade Magazine photoshoot- go google it if you haven't seen it- But anyway- this picture mixed with the imagine on twitter gave me an idea for a super smutty story. But I'm too embarrassed to write a smut. So instead I'm writing a T rated one, and if anyone braver than me is willing to write this with the T rated parts exchanged for M rated ones; please do! Feel free to take it and make it better- send me the link when you're done:D But Yeah. so here goes:D _

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

I had never done anything wrong in my entire life, but one stupid mistake and suddenly I had landed in an afternoon detention. My face turned a light shade of pink just remembering the call home to my mother telling her I'd be home later than usual. She was totally cool with it too, making my embarrassment even worse. It is _not_ normal for _me_ to get a detention. I sighed as I shut my locker and threw my bag over my shoulder. I walked as slow as possible to room 219. I stopped at the door for a few seconds to collect myself. _I'm just gonna sit there and read my book and not even make eye contact. Only two hours. I can do this._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and opened the door.

I had only just made a promise to myself that I wouldn't make eye contact, but I couldn't help myself. The room was empty except for four incredibly attractive boys and a teacher with their face in a newspaper. I blinked and took the seat nearest the door and waited for something to happen. This was my first time in a detention. I didn't know if there was any required work or if I had to wait till the teacher said to start working. So I sat there. Waiting. The seconds ticked by and there was no noise in the room. I finally gave up waiting. _If I'm not supposed to read my dang book, then the teacher will tell me._ I thought as I pulled out a new novel. I had checked it out just after I was handed the stupid write-up telling me to be here at 3:30, knowing I had nothing else to do for two hours.

I was completely enveloped in my book within minutes. The main character was currently staring down the barrel of a shot-gun, and I was biting my lip, reading as fast as possible to find out what would happen next. I squealed when the door slammed shut, bringing me back into the real world again. I frantically looked around the room, trying to find the evil villain with the shot-gun. Then I realized where I was. My face heated up again as I saw the four cute boys staring at me. The blonde's right eyebrow was cocked, the brunette with glasses was frowning at me, the Latino was wide-eyed, and the last boy looked amused. I turned my head to the side slightly and shot them a look of annoyance before I turned back to the front of the room.

I realized the teacher was gone. _Duh. Who else woulda left the dang room?_ I felt stupid. I leaned my elbows on the table and rubbed my forehead. I was not about to go back to reading the book, I was too annoyed that I had been that ridiculously scared from it. I was seriously considering doing next week's math assignments when I heard whispering behind me. That was one thing I hated. I turned around slowly, annoyed at the sound. The whispering stopped as the boys turned towards me. I shot them the annoyed look again before facing front again. The whispering started again. I clenched my teeth and tried to ignore them, but I couldn't. "SHHH!" I said to the chalkboard in front of me.

"She's gone." Came the reply.

I turned around again. "Stop whispering. I hate that." I snapped then reddened.

"Sorry." The Latino boy ducked his head.

"Carlos, we can whisper if we want." The boy with the eyebrows said.

"Yeah!" Carlos suddenly sat up straight again. "We can whisper if we want!" He poked his finger in my direction.

I just shook my head as I turned back around again. I sat my head in my hands again and just sat there wanting to be invisible for the next hour and thirty-eight minutes. My plans were ruined when I heard desks being moved; I tried my hardest to ignore it till I saw a pair of black high-tops next to my own pink ones. I slowly raised my eyes; they ended up just level with a pair of very dark ones. He smiled a half smile at me. "Uh. Hello." I said weirdly.

"Hey!" I turned to the right to see Carlos lying on top of a desk, holding a paper airplane.

"What's up?" The one with glasses was leaning against the teacher's desk with a charming smile.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Ummm, I'm Jenna." He nodded and turned toward the blackboard.

"I'm Carlos," he said from beside me. "That's James, Kendall, and Logan." James nodded when he was introduced, Kendall waved, and Logan just smiled a crooked smile again. I blushed slightly, but I didn't know why.

"What got you into detention?" James asked.

"I.. Uh…. Kinda…" My face had to be breaking the record for reddest blush ever achieved "… I… Might have accidentally downloaded…. Bad things… on one of the library computers…." I looked down at my hands.

"Woah! You downloaded porn?" James' eyebrows were as high as they could get.

"Not on purpose!" My head snapped back up. "I was trying to get an advance copy of the new Ed Sheeran album and got caught in a porn-adoe." I blurted trying to explain my mistake as quickly as possible.

Kendall laughed hysterically. "What?" I asked looking at him. "It's not funny!"

"It really is." He kept laughing.

I frowned. "Well, why are you guys here?" They all began laughing as though a joke had been told. A very funny joke apparently.

"What?!" I was so confused.

"We pulled a prank." Carlos said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Logan here, is a genius," James started out.

"He knows how to hack into computers from his laptop." Kendall answered before laughing a little more.

"James knows websites…." Carlos laughed. James threw a pen at him.

"We set it so the next person who got on the computer would download 'bad things,'" Kendall mocked me.

Realization hit me. "Holy crap! You guys were the porn-adoe?!" They were all laughing as they nodded. "Then why am I here? If they caught you, then they know it's not my fault!"

"They only caught us with the porn…" Kendall was still laughing.

"You guys are sick." I crossed my arms and looked at the board. My glare softened when I saw that Kendall had drawn a picture of me with my name underneath. "That's really cool." I said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm good with my hands." Kendall answered with a wink.

My eyes widened slightly. _Woah. That was so sexy….Wait! That shouldn't be sexy-that should be creepy._ I scolded myself. But gosh, his eyes were intoxicating. "That's nice." I sounded much less interested than I actually was.

"Yeah. It is. Wanna find out how nice?" he smirked.

I shifted in my seat. _Who was this guy? Trying to get me all hot and bothered in front of the others- In a detention nonetheless!_ "No." I maintained a bored look, while crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat.

The others laughed. "Ouch!" James made fun of his friend. Kendall only narrowed his gaze at me. I raised an eyebrow back at him. He didn't seem bothered by my seeming lack of interest. Walking towards my desk he said. "She's totally into me." His eyes never leaving my face. "I can tell." He said as he braced both his hands on my desk, hovering over me.

I swallowed. "You don't know how wrong you are." I lied.

"Really? Is that why your blushing that color? Because you find me boring?" He cocked his head.

_Crap! Stupid blush mechanism!_ I silently cursed my genes. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I said nothing, trying my hardest to stop the even deeper blush that was crawling over my face.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Kendall backed off.

"Dude. She could be into _me._" James said his eyes scanning over me. "_That _could explain the blush." He mused, walking toward me.

I swallowed again. "Nope." I tried my best to keep my voice sounding bored.

He only tilted his forehead towards me. "Really?" It was obvious he didn't believe me.

I rolled my eyes hoping that would add to the lie. "You guys are so full of it."

"I think she likes _me_." Carlos had sat up on the desk. I still kept the look of boredom plastered on my face.

"Or me." Logan said. It was the first time he had spoken. His voice was soft and low. It hit me in the pit of my stomach, knocked the air out of me. I looked at him again. He only looked at me but his eyes were full of something mischievous. I sat there silently, lost in my own thoughts.

"See. I told you guys. She likes all of us." Kendall smirked.

I gave up being bored. "So what if I do?" I snapped. I was mad they were so sure of themselves.

"I win five bucks." Kendall shrugged. James sighed and handed over the cash.

I sat there gaping at the boys in front of me. "Are you serious right now?!" They all looked at me like nothing had happened. "You got me all flustered for _five dollars_?!" _Jerks! What kind of person does that?... Oh right: the hot kind…_

"Flustered, huh?" Kendall's voice interrupted my thoughts again. I was too mad to respond. "Does that mean turned on?"

I choked on my own spit.

"That's a yes." James answered for me.

"All we did was talk to you." Carlos said his voice suddenly less cute and more manly.

"That's cause she _really _likes us, Carlitos." Kendall smirked.

"You guys need to calm down. I'm not turned on. Just… flustered." I snapped back.

"Well guys, that sounds like a challenge to me." The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and sat back on his heels.

"You can't be serious." I gasped. _This won't end well…_ I leaned back in my seat again as Kendall leaned over my desk for the second time. He smirked. "I personally like this game. You will too. Trust me." He winked. _ .God. _He stood up straight again. "Rules!" he stuck a finger in the air while pacing "Rule one: No mouth kissing. Rule two: No groping aloud… Yet." He glanced at me with yet another smirk. "Rule three: we stop when Jenna says." I opened my mouth to tell them to stop before they even start, but I was cut off. "And you have to wait at least two minutes before you have stop privileges."

I sat back in my seat again. What the heck? I'm already in detention. They are all so freaking hot. I don't see a downside yet…. "And just what do I get if I win?" I crossed my arms again.

Kendall smiled a full on smile. "That's the spirit. There are four rounds. For every round you win, we will buy you an Ed Sheeran album." I nodded my head in approval. "For every round we win, you have to comply with whatever one of us tells you to do."

"Uh yeah, no." I said. "I get a CD and you guys get full control of me? Not fair."

"Fine. What do you want?"

I bit my lip in thought. Finally, I came to a conclusion. "It's only fair that I'd get control of all of you."

The four boys nodded silently.

"Okay then," Kendall rubbed his hands together. "Let's play."

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

_A/N so I had only planned for this to be a oneshot, but it was soooooo long. I just figured I'd go ahead and post it and hope someone who is braver than I would like to help me co-write the smutty part? If I don't get any takers I'll just keep going with the T version. Ima try and keep this shorter than 4 chapters. Lemme know how you feel about this by reviewing and PM me if you wanna help me write:D Thanks guys xoxo Also: Porn-adoe= porn and tornado mixed together. It's a Bones reference that I use all the time because my laptop has a virus and I'm always caught in them myself. … its really annoying… especially during class… anyway. REVIEW PLEASE_


	2. Level 1

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

A/N so I saw like four mistakes after I posted this yesterday. I went back and fixed them. Because I'm super embarrassed at the continuity errors and the one grammar mistake- no matter how miniscule. So again, im sorry for anyone who got an alert – if they do that idk. Oh and I'm very aware that James isn't wearing glasses in the picture, but my best friend and I have come to the conclusion he's way more attractive when he wears them. Makes him less perfect and more real. Well anyway- heres chapter two. Enjoy. AND PLEASE REVIEW! Its on my bucketlist to get 50 reviews on a story- maybe this could be the one?

I shifted in my seat and waited. I've never played this game before. _Actually, I'm pretty sure this isn't even a real game… _

"Which one of you goes first?" I ask.

"Who said anything about taking turns?"

I gasped. "That's not fair! How many times have _you_ had four girls all over _you_ and not been turned on? It's an impossibility."

"True." Kendall mused. "Okay, fine. We'll take turns. James! You first."

I looked over to James. His entire presence had changed from charming school boy to predatory man in less than a second. _This is so not fair…_ I thought as he walked around my desk to stand behind me. He bent down so he was just beside my right ear. I shivered when I felt his breath slowly ghost over the side of my face. "This is going to be so easy." He said quietly. His voice was so low and masculine.

I licked my dry lips. "Yeah, we'll see." I was running out of snarky come-backs and I knew it.

"Uh huh." He didn't seem fazed by my un-witty wit. He slowly pushed my hair to my left side, out of his way. His lips connected with the shell of my ear. I closed my eyes, and pulled in a shaky breath, trying my hardest not to react. He kissed a quick line down from my earlobe. I bit my tongue hard when he placed the one kiss on my neck. Luckily, he was too pre-occupied to notice the small reaction and went on to the dip in between my neck and shoulder. Nonetheless, he was still making it hard to control my breathing. I bit my lip, trying to focus on anything else.

He went back to my ear. "Stand up." He growled quietly.

"I don't have to. You don't control me right now." I said weakly.

He licked my ear. "Do it."

I nodded my head and maneuvered out of the desk. I could feel the heat rolling off me. Hopefully, he couldn't.

He smirked when he turned me towards him. "Better" was all he said before his hands moved to either side of my hips. I was silently happy. _This isn't so bad._ I couldn't stop the little gasp that escaped when he pulled me roughly against him. Our bodies were flush against each other._ Nevermind. _My eyes were a little wider than they should have been. He moved my hair again, this time to the other side. I bit my lip again. His fingers were rubbing little circles on my hip bones while his lips connected to my collarbone. His tongue darted out every once in a while, making me swallow hard.

"Times up." Carlos' voice came out of the air.

James let go of me. I stepped back a few steps, trying to look as calm as possible. "Dude! Who says? We never set a time limit!" He said.

"Well, I want a turn! And you've already had two minutes." Carlos shot back.

_Two minutes? I can make them stop now… Do I want to? _I looked at Carlos_. Nope. No I don't._ I decided.

"So who won?" Kendall asked.

The corners of my mouth turned up triumphantly. "I did." I was telling the truth. I wasn't quite turned on yet.

James frowned at me. "Yeah, well if Carlos hadn't interrupted, I would have won." He pouted.

Kendall shook his head and marked a point next to my picture on the chalkboard. "Alright. Jenna, you have control over James for the next two minutes."

"Can I wait till after the game? Use all my winnings at the same time?" I said confidently.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess." Kendall shrugged. "Kay, Carlitos, you get two minutes. Starting… Now." He said looking at the clock.

Carlos smiled the cutest smile I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back. He pulled me over to the desk he was previously lying on, turned us around, and backed me up till I was leaning on it, all in less than a second: still smiling. "Hey." He said cutely.

"Hi." I smiled back.

His face was mere centimeters from mine. I was almost positive he was going to kiss me. "Time out!" I said quickly.

He backed up, throwing his hand up palms facing outward like a basketball player accused of fouling. I giggled at his response. He looked sad.

"You can't do that!" Kendall protested.

I rolled my eyes. "I just thought of something. What happens when a rule is broken?"

"Uh. Well." His face scrunched up in thought. "Boys?"

They were all silent for a few seconds. "Rule breaker has to get rid of a piece of clothes: the other chooses." I flicked my eyes toward Logan. He had sounded so confident and sexy. _How am I supposed to make it through two minutes of him all over me when the sound of his voice makes me feel this way?_ I thought. We all looked at each other in agreement.

"Alright, then." I smiled. "Time in."

Carlos was back in his previous spot as soon as I gave the okay. He was such a sweet boy, I didn't see this round as much of a threat to my winning streak. He changed my mind quickly. He picked me up and plopped me down on the middle of the desk somewhat roughly, his hands resting on either side of me. My eyes flashed, he winked. "I'm not as sweet as people think." He said in my ear, his voice raspy. _Holy crap_. His hands moved from their place on the desk to the sides of my legs; starting just above my knees, rubbing at an agonizingly slow pace up towards my hipbones. I bit my lip and leaned back a little on the desk, bracing my hands behind me.

He smiled again, but this smile was different from the first; laced with something I couldn't discern. His hands didn't stop at my hip; they kept going, all the way up to where my ribs widened out, and he paused there. His thumbs coming dangerously close to breaking a rule, but not quite yet. I almost sighed, but then I remembered we were playing a game_. A game I wanna win._ I thought. I smirked a little. I almost lost my concentration when Carlos' lips connected with the skin just over the collar of my low-cut boat neck t-shirt. _ .God. _But I still wanted to win. I bent quickly, only slightly, but just enough for his thumbs to slide up the very small gap into rule breaking territory. I smirked. "Looks like Carlos broke a rule."

He sat back and looked at me. "You cheated."

I shrugged. "You broke a rule. I didn't touch you. You touched me." _I am so gonna win this._ "Now. Take off your shirt."

He looked at Kendall. "She's right buddy." He agreed.

Carlos smirked. "Okay." _Oh, no. What did I just do?_ He reached over his head and pulled off his shirt. _Crap. I should have picked shoes_. He might have a baby face, but Carlos was super fit. I had to stop myself from running my hands all over his chest. He leaned over me again, this time he took my hands and put them around his waist while he connected with the skin under my neck again. I swallowed hard, trying not to move my hands, trying not to respond at all. I looked at his slightly curved, incredibly tanned back and saw the sliver of black just above the edge of his jeans and I swallowed again. I couldn't help my fingers from curling into his skin just a little when he kissed up to the hollow between my shoulder and neck. I could feel his lips curl into a smirk against my skin. "I'm winning aren't I?" He said in my ear again. I clenched my jaw. His tongue darted out to meet my skin just underneath my ear. I bit my lip again. I could feel his breath on my neck, his lips dangerously close, then I heard "Times up."

I noticeably relaxed when he backed away from me. He glared over at Kendall. "That couldn't have been two minutes!" He protested.

"Sorry, buddy. The clock doesn't lie." He shrugged back at his friend. "Who won?"

"I did." Carlos said as he smirked over at me.

"No. You did not." I said back quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? So your heart beats that fast naturally? You should get that checked out."

I bit my lip again, trying to think of something to say. I couldn't. I just sighed. "Fine. Point for you."

"Carlos, do you wanna use your two minutes now or wait till after?" Kendall, the referee, said.

He looked like he was doing a complicated math problem in his head until he came to a conclusion. "I'll wait. I don't wanna waste two whole minutes of controlling a beautiful girl."

I was glad the round was over, because when he said that I could feel a deep blush spreading over my face again. "Do I get a water-break?" I ask Kendall. "It really wouldn't be fair if the next round started, it'd be like a head start." I reasoned.

"Fine." He said. "But be careful going into the hall, we are still in detention, you know."

I nodded and slipped from the room. I felt like the spy from my book sneaking down the hallway to the water fountain, checking for the enemy teacher at every corner. When I finally reached the fountain, I immediately splashed the cold water on my face before taking a long drink. I stood there leaning on the sides of the fountain for a few more seconds, trying to decide if I was really just having an awesome dream or if reality was being extremely nice to me all of a sudden. I turned back into a spy as I sneaked through the halls back to room 219. I opened the door to find a huffy James sitting in a desk; his hand propping his head up, a calm Logan sitting in the teacher's chair; his fingers laced behind his head, a smiling Kendall leaning against the chalkboard with his arms crossed, and a fully-re-clothed Carlos sitting on the windowsill.

"Nuh-uh." I shook my head at him. "You broke a rule. You stay that way till the end of the game."

He looked to Kendall. The blonde just shrugged. "Seems legit, Carlos." The Latino rolled his eyes and I watched as he pulled the article of clothing back over his head.

"So the boys and I took a vote." Kendall started. _Uh-oh._ "We've decided that this is level two. You have to either eliminate a rule or go for an extra two minutes. You pick." The two remaining players looked at me expectantly.

_Whoo hoo!_ My brain shouted at me. As much as I hated to admit it for fear of sounding like a perv, I was really enjoying this game.

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

_A/N I think I accidently set this up perfectly :D Next chapter should be the last and I'll probably write the rest of it tomorrow. I still say someone should write the smut version. I mean, writing it this way made me blush furiously, so obviously I couldn't write it myself. Honestly though, I wanna know what would happen. _

_ Annnny way! Today is the first day of the BIG TIME SUMMER TOUR and instead of going, I sat here three measly hours away… I even had to shut my phone off because I was so depressed at the ppl tweeting about going…. I WILL BE THERE SOON BOYS! August 3__rd__ cant get here soon enough!_

_So now that I got that little rant outta my system- Tell me what you think! Please:D _


	3. Round 3

_A/N So apparently anytime I say I'll update a story I've been working on non-stop the next night, I tend to get a serious case of writers block… Sorry guys. But anyway here goes: this is the second to last chapter- It's longer than I normally write and I feel bad that I've made you guys wait so long so I'm gonna go ahead and let you read this now. I'm honestly gonna try my hardest to finish it SUPER soon. I might (probably will but I don't wanna jinx my writers block again) post a new story as a kind of part two after the last chapter because one of my awesome readers suggested an idea for it:D _

_Oh And again. I'm not putting slash in here because that really freaks me out. And again. I'd really love to read the m rated (not slash) version of this. And again. Plz review. Oh. And for the first time- I actually don't own the rights to these characters. Though if I did, BTR would be a MTV show and not Nick…. Please review:D_

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

I swallowed hard. _Screw it!_ My brain screamed at me. "Let's change the game completely." I blurted before I lost my sudden burst of courage.

The remaining players looked at me in question. "New game. Rules; no mouth kissing, no groping. Four minutes of play." Kendall only raised an eyebrow as if to point out that I was only suggesting the level two he had described earlier. "But it's a two sided game now boys." Their heads turned in confusion. "I get to try, too." I smirked. "First one… unable to control themselves loses." I blushed. _I might be playing this game, but I can't bring myself to say things so crass_… "Rule breaking still results in the same penalty." I crossed my arms and waited on their responses.

"Are we talking flat out horny?" Kendall asked blatantly.

I nodded. The boys glanced at each other. Logan raised an eyebrow. Kendall nodded. They looked back at me.

"My turn." Logan said.

My eyes widened in anticipation, this was the round I was dreading; afraid I would lose entirely too quickly. Within seconds, he had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me flush against him, my hands landing on the outside of his muscled arms._ I'm doing pretty good today- mashed against two incredibly sexy guys in less than an hour. _I mused to myself. I was brought back to the real world when I felt his hand against my face, thumb stroking my cheekbone. I smiled a little. _This is sweet_. His thumb traced a line to my ear and his lips followed.

"You are so sexy." He growled. I shivered. "I wanna touch you all over." I swallowed hard. "I wanna hear you moan." He sucked just a little on the spot just under my ear. I swallowed again. He kissed down to my neck. _Crap._ I bit my tongue. Hard. He licked my pulse point. I needed to do something or I'd lose soon.

I blushed. "Will it turn you on if I do?" I tried my best attempt at sounding like a purring sex kitten. Apparently, it was close enough. He slowed his attention to my neck. I smirked when he pulled back to look at me.

"Worth a shot." He winked as he went back to kissing me, this time on my jaw line. I couldn't help it; I pressed myself harder into him. I could feel him smile. _I'm so not losing this!_ I let out a small whimper. I felt his breath hitch just a little. Now it was my turn to smile. My grip on his arms got a little tighter. He was at my ear again. "Yeah. Like that. Only more." His voice was so low. I let out a bigger sound. _What do I care? _"You're getting pretty good at this game." He said.

"I'm winning?" I ask smoothly.

"Nah, baby girl. You're getting better, but you're not winning this." He said as his hand that was on my hip found its way underneath the edge of my shirt. He was only touching my hip bone, but the feel of his hands on my skin was amazing. I had to think quickly, again.

"Logan." I moaned. "Touch me." I begged.

He smirked. "I am touching you." He was playing dumb.

"That's not what I mean." My voice was pleading.

"Well, you're really gonna have to explain." He pulled back. He was teasing me. I could play too.

"Fine. Don't." I took my opportunity to push him back against the teacher's desk so he was half sitting, half leaning on it. "But my offer only lasts for the next 30 seconds." I said in his ear before I bit it slightly. "I might be giving you the chance to win this game, and you'll never know because you won't run your hand up my shirt just a little more."

"That's all you had to say." He smirked as his hands moved to where I had ask. I smiled against his jaw and kissed it one more time before taking a full step back. Logan looked confused at the complete loss of contact. I didn't look away from his face, but I spoke to the other three boys. "Logan broke a rule." I was so proud of myself.

His mouth dropped open slightly. I was beaming. _I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win._ The other boys laughed. "She's right." A still shirt-less Carlos said smiling, happy he wasn't the only one outwitted during this game.

"Rules are rules, man." James agreed.

"Lose the shirt." I said confidently.

Logan sighed and began unbuttoning the piece of clothing. After he had dragged it off his arms, agonizingly slow, he pulled me back to him, my hands landing on his broad shoulders. I smiled again. "That was very bad of you." He growled at me again. No matter how many times I'd heard him speak, it still hit me like a sexy bag of cement. _Ok bad analogy, but it was accurate_. It knocked the wind out of me and sent chills down my spine every time. "I like bad." He said with a wink.

"Good." I said before crashing my lips on his. I kissed him like the end of one of those sexy romantic comedies. He reciprocated. I pulled back.

"I didn't break that rule." He raised an eyebrow. "You did."

"I know." I bit my lip, waiting on his choice.

"Shirt." He tossed his head to the side. I started to pull it off, but his hands stopped mine. I frowned at him. His eyes flashed as he ripped my shirt over my head. My eyes widened in shock, followed by the realization that I was standing here in front of four boys: in my bra. I crossed my arms, trying to look calm but still trying to cover myself. I couldn't meet any of their faces, so I looked at the ground in front of my feet. I could see the very red blush spreading over my chest and I was sure my face was even redder._ Yeah, Jenna, this was a splendid idea…. Now you're standing here embarrassed… and cold._ I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

I glanced up when Logan pulled my crossed arms apart. I watched his eyes drag over me. I blushed more. I bit my lip, hoping to focus on anything else. "I really like this game." He said, still staring at me. I was blushing so furiously; my face so overheated, that I was beginning to get a headache. He pulled me back to him. "Red is my favorite color." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure if he was talking about the color of my face or my bra. Either way, I suddenly felt more comfortable.

He ran his hand up my side. I felt his fingertips leave a trail of goose bumps and fire all at the same time. He traced the line at the bottom of fabric where my bra ended and skin began. He pulled me closer again. "I might just break a rule." He said while kissing my shoulder.

I smirked. "Which one? I might just let you."

He laughed. "I'm not letting you win this." He bit lightly where my neck and shoulder met. I shivered.

"Me either." I pushed him back. I smirked at his look of confusion. I grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him into a standing position. He was just a few inches taller than me. _I like taller guys._ I smiled as I sucked hard on his pulse point. I could feel his throat vibrate slightly. I bit him, my tongue darted out to calm the red spot I had created. His hands gripped my hips heavily. He pulled me closer to him roughly. I gasped at the feeling of something between us. _That wasn't there before._

He smirked and used my shock as a chance to take control again "Yeah. That happens." He licked the shell of my ear. "You haven't won yet." His hands slid up and down my thighs and his mouth went were Carlos' was earlier: only lower. He kissed straight up to my neck. Again. I couldn't help a small moan. His breathing hitched. I smiled. _I'm gonna win. _"Oh, Logan." I sighed loudly. I could hear him swallow hard. I smiled and dug my nails into his biceps. I felt his muscles tighten slightly. "My God, Logan." I whined.

I was just about to full on moan like a chick from the porn I had downloaded earlier, but Kendall's "Times up!" stopped me. I stepped back from the incredibly sexy brown eyed boy. He sighed. "Winner?" Kendall asked.

"Me." Logan answered when I backed out of his grasp.

"Nope." I said. "Not uncontrollably horny yet." I realized I was definitely more comfortable with these boys; otherwise I would never have said those words._ Well of course you're comfortable with them. You just played 'let's make each other horny' with three out of the four…_

"Me either." Logan shrugged. We both looked at Kendall.

"What now?" I asked.

"What do you guys think? Tie breaker?" Kendall asked looking at James and Carlos. "What's a good tie breaker?"

They sat in silence for a few seconds until James broke the silence. "Just keep playing for another minute. No rules."

I swallowed. _Oh God. _

Kendall shrugged. "That could work." He looked to Logan and I. Logan tilted his head to the side and smiled a sideways smile. I shrugged, trying to stay calm. "Alright then. Your minute of rule-free play starts… now."

Logan smirked. He crashed his lips against mine. His hands were no longer obligated to stay at my hips. They didn't. I gasped when I felt fingers curl at the seams of my back pockets, pulling me even closer to him. He didn't give me time to react; his tongue took over my mouth. _I am NOT losing this._ I don't know where this stubborn side of me suddenly came from but I was glad it was here. I probably would have already given in. I fought his tongue for dominance.

I had no idea what else to do. _Okay. That's a lie. I knew something else to do… but I have never broken a rule in my life. You know what that means? Hardcore virgin. That's what it means. I can't do this._ I felt hands on my bra_. Screw it._ I could just visualize the heat from my face burning his. _Flames everywhere. Not a pretty sight_. But I did it anyway. _And I'm dang proud._ I reached between us and palmed… _the thing that wasn't there before_… His lips let go of mine and let out the sexiest noise I'd ever heard. I'd never made a man moan before. _Holy crap_. _I really enjoyed that_. I did it again and smiled at the look on his face when I did.

"Not fair," he leaned in to moan in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"No rules, remember?"

"Right." He said. His hand roughly passed between my legs.

"Ohmygod." I gasped. _Woah._ I retaliated and felt my skin become covered in goose bumps at the sound. I did it again, harder: just because I loved watching him fall apart like that. This time he grunted roughly. My breath caught in my throat. _Dear gosh. This is crazy fun._ I thought to myself.

He clenched his jaw and rubbed me hard. I couldn't help the sound that escaped. I don't even know what it was_. But gosh, why on Earth am I doing this; in front of three other people?_ I blushed again as I realized what was happening. I licked my lips and looked at Logan. His eyes were completely and totally black with lust. I smirked.

"Times up."

Logan's eyes flicked to Kendall, smirked, and pecked a kiss on my lips before he pushed me away, took the chalk from the tray and marked a point under the picture Kendall had drawn of me. He winked at me. "I'll be back."

I watched as he calmly left the room; checking both directions before walking into the hall. Not even a slight blush on his cheeks. _Dang. I'd kill to have a plain colored face right now. _

"I need a minute before the next round." I said to Kendall who shrugged. I started to grab my shirt from the floor, but the Latino boy stopped me.

"Rules are rules, Jenna. Can't put it back on till after the game." He smirked.

_Crap._ My shoulders fell in defeat. I sighed and sat in the teacher's chair, propped my elbows on either side, and slumped down. I glanced at the three boys left in the room, all of whom were staring at me. I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"You're kinda hot." James said.

"Yeah, well" I blushed but I was too high from the game with Logan to be completely shy "You've played your round so stop looking at me like that."

"I didn't know there was a time limit!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sorry." I wasn't really sorry. He rolled his eyes.

"I would have won. I mean look at me." He motioned to his face. "I'm hot." I nodded in approval before I realized what I was doing. He smirked. I blushed again.

"What are you staring at?" I looked to Carlos. "You're round is over, too."

"Yeah, but I get two minutes of control, remember? I'm trying to decide what to do." He winked.

I had forgotten about that. I get to control at least two incredibly sexy boys, maybe three if the next round went well enough… Now how will I use those four minutes… I sat back and thought about it with a small grin on my face until I heard the last remaining player sigh impatiently. I glanced up.  
"Can I play now?" He winked.

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

_A/N REVIEW PLEASE! I didn't really check this chapter for mistakes as much as I normally do cause I really didn't wanna make you wait any more than you have to cause I hate it when I have to wait for a new chapter… So be gentle, but still honest:D thanks:D its appreciated_


	4. Detective Kendall

_A/N So I had a bunch of help with this chapter:D Thanks Alex__ I know I said I was gonna try and keep it under 4 chapters but lets be honest- this is a forkin huge story. Biggest one I've ever written. And most hits too… Currently 20 away from 1500 hits which is on my bucketlist. Now if only I can get 50 reviews my fanfic bucketlist items will be crossed off:D and with that said and hopefully done soon- here's another marvelous and really awkward chapter- just know I'm red-faced the whole time I'm writing this. _

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

I took a deep breath. _This is probably my favorite game ever._ "Why so eager?" I asked, my voice sounding way cooler than it ever has_. It's probably because of this game._ _It changes you_. I rolled my eyes at my own inner comment.

Kendall thought I was reacting to him. He narrowed his eyes. "You think you're going to win?" I raised one eyebrow implying that I did. He nodded once. "Let's find out." He was so close all of a sudden. _When did that happen?_ I asked myself as his face inched closer to mine, his arms braced on either side of the chair. His eyes were so very intoxicating. I swallowed. He winked and turned my chair around so I was now facing the window and he was behind me.

"Now I'm sure I'm gonna win." I joked. "I'm pretty sure the object of the game is to turn me on, not turn me around."

He laughed softly. "Nah. I'm going to win." He said matter of factly. I turned to look at him over my shoulder and gave him a 'you've got to be kidding' look. "I'm going to win, because I know what you like." He smirked.

"Really? That's weird. You didn't know my name a little while ago." I said to the window, crossing my arms and sitting back in the chair smugly.

"I got to see you play three whole rounds of this little game. I don't really need much more to go off of." He said as he gently moved my hair to one side. I was still shirtless from the last game with Logan, the air hitting my now-bare neck and shoulders made me shiver slightly. I felt calloused fingers slowly drag over the bend in my neck; I could feel the goosebumps forming underneath his hands. I swallowed hard. "I know you like your neck being touched." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I wanted so desperately to get rid of that smirk. "Oh, you're such a detective." I rolled my eyes and tried to sound annoyed. _There is something about this kid that bugs me. I just don't know what._

His hand was joined by his other, moving to my shoulders, slowly raking his fingertips over my skin. I wasn't cold anymore. The skin on the fingers of his left hand was rougher than his right, scratching my shoulder lightly. I swallowed hard again. "I really am." He smirked again. I gasped when I felt his lips connect with the back of my neck. I bit my lip when he kissed a trail to my left shoulder blade. It was so sweet and I couldn't take it much longer so I stood up. He looked directly into my eyes, smirk still in place. _Smug jerk._

"You aren't winning this game." I crossed my arms.

"We'll see." He smiled. Before I could think of something snarky to say back, he had grabbed me by the hips and pulled me roughly towards him. "I know you like that, too." He said in a low voice.

_He's right, I do. That brings the total of guys mashed against today to three…_ He surprised me when he kissed my temple chastely. _I was expecting something a little more… not this._ He kissed a line sweetly from my temple to behind my ear down my neck, which he bit softly, stopping only to growl "and this," before he turned me around again, my back pressed against his chest. I held my breath. He bent to connect his lips to the top of my shoulder again, biting and nipping at the skin there. I tried so very hard not to make any noise.

"You know," he said moving from my shoulder to my neck, "This could be really fun if you'd let me win." He moved to my ear. "I can make it worth your while." He sucked my ear lobe hard. I couldn't help the small, almost miniscule, whimper. Normal people wouldn't have noticed it, but Kendall- _the detective_- did. _Smug jerk. _ "Why don't you just give up now? We can use my winnings together." He winked.

I smiled as seductively as I could manage and turned in his arms, pressed myself into his chest and stood on my tip-toes, kissing his jaw up to his ear. "Not a chance." I whispered. "But, when _I _win," I pulled back to look at his face, "just know I'm going to use my two minutes for something completely diabolical." I winked.

He smiled sweetly. "Looking forward to it. If you can win." He gripped my hips hard, and sucked just as hard on my neck. _I'm going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow…_ He pushed me across the room, all the while his lips moving roughly against my neck and shoulder. I was backed into a corner; literally and figuratively: I couldn't think of anything snarky to say. I was blocked by the corner to try and get the advantage over the green-eyed boy.

His mouth disconnected from my neck and the corners turned up slyly. "I know you like to be dominated." He whispered against my ear. "I know you can't stand whispering." He whispered again. "And I know you have a thing for me." He bit my ear. I shivered again_. Smug jerk. How the crap does he know all this stuff? Am I that predictable?_ I was brought out of my thoughts by his hands grabbing my wrists and pinning them to my body. There wasn't an inch of space between us, and I could feel every single breath he took. _So he can feel mine too… Great_. I was breathing so hard.

He stood there staring at me, completely still: his eyes searching for something in my own. "Screw it." He said before his mouth collided with my own. His tongue traced my lip, asking for entrance. _Smug jerk._ I let him. _He's so very good at this._ I was glad he had me pinned to the wall; I was a little weak in the knees. He let my arms free and his right hand cupped my neck and jaw, his left settled on the wall behind my head. _This is the best day of my life. The only thing that could make this better is if the other two boys weren't watching. Crap!_ I had forgotten about the others. My face was suddenly hotter than the sun. I pushed Kendall away. He looked hurt. I smirked. "You broke a rule."

His shoulders fell. I don't know if it was because he was disappointed that he had broken a rule and I had called him on it, or if he was relieved that I wasn't mad at him. "Yes. But you enjoyed it." He smirked. _Smug Jerk._

"Yeah. I did." I wasn't about to let him get away with being so cocky, and I wasn't about to make the same mistake I did with Carlos so I said "Take off your pants."

He blinked like he was surprised at first then smirked as he backed up just a step. "You wanna help?" His hands went to undo his belt slowly. _Yes!_ I shook my head no. I'm sure I wasn't very convincing. He chuckled. "Figured." _Smug jerk._

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of the wall. I grabbed his wrists and caught his eyes with my own. My face was undoubtedly still red from the kiss, but it only got worse now. I undid the button on his jeans and slid down the zipper and used his belt loops to pull the piece of clothing down to his ankles, slowly sinking lower along with his pants, just to see how he'd react. _He is not going to win this_. I made my way back to a standing position, kissing up his still clothed upper body till I reached his jaw. "Break another rule. See where that gets you." I said against his skin before pulling back to look into his face. To my surprise, he had a slight blush. I flat out smiled_. I'm not the only one with a blush mechanism! Heck yeah! _

"Don't tempt me." His voice was suddenly deeper than I remembered. He kicked his pants away from his ankles and pushed me back against the wall, his arms trapping me in place. His lips were dangerously close to my own again. Close enough to touch my own if either of us were to speak. _If he kisses me again, I've lost. I need to do something_. I swallowed and tried pushing my chest up against his, hoping that would have some kind of effect on him. It didn't. I couldn't exactly afford to break another rule.

"TIME!" James squeaked from across the room. Kendall didn't move instantly like the other boys. I couldn't move if I had wanted to. I didn't. "That was four minutes." James tried again. Kendall pursed his lips slightly, causing them to touch my own: not exactly a kiss, but I wanted more. He backed up before I had enough courage to do anything.

"Tie?" Kendall asked. I nodded silently. "James, Carlos? If the teacher comes back will you guys cover for us?" He said over his shoulder, never looking away from me. My eyes went wide along with theirs. This is not how the other rounds worked…

"You expect us to cover for you, Jenna, _and_ Logan?" James asked sounding irritated. As if on cue, the door opened and Logan walked back in, still shirtless.

"What did I miss?" he asked "Kendall broke a rule."He let out a small laugh when he saw the boy wasn't wearing pants. "Who won?"

"We're about to find out. Cover for us? The other two are being jerk-wads." Kendall said to the shorter boy, still not looking away from me.

Logan shrugged. "Sure."

Kendall finally looked at his friends. "See? That's what you are supposed to say."

"If I knew we could have just taken her somewhere else, I would have won." James pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, James." I smiled. "I haven't gotten a chance to use my two minutes with you." I winked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll cover for you."

Kendall looked at the last boy expectantly.

"Only if I'm aloud to put my shirt back on. I'm freaking cold." Carlos whined.

I laughed and nodded. Kendall went to put his pants back on. I raised an eyebrow, Carlos and Logan frowned. "Guys. I can't walk through the hall without pants." He reasoned to us. "It's a little different than walking around without a shirt." Carlos rolled his eyes, Logan laughed lightly, I just shrugged.

"Fine." Carlos conceded.

Kendall smiled, put his pants back on, grabbed my hand and walked over to the door. Sticking his head into the hall, he made sure the coast was clear.

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

_A/N What did ya think? I really really really hope this story isn't too trashy. I was reading through it earlier and I used words I don't think I've ever said out loud. And I sure as heck don't ever want momma to know I'm writing this:P But yeah. Please review? I want 50 so bad! Tell me if you have any suggestions for the next part, I'm running outta ideas. _

_So they were in my dang state yesterday. And I didn't go see them. Stupid money. I really wish I could have afforded tickets to two different shows…. But August 3__rd__ will be the greatest day of my life. _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	5. Taking It To The Next Level

_**I did change the rating but only to be safe! I'm pretty sure this still qualifies as a t-rated but I don't want to offend anyone.**_

_A/N I saw my boys a couple days ago:D I could rant/gloat about my experience but I've already done that on Twitter so I'm just going to say that I was SUPER MEGA close to Kendall and Carlos at one point and they are even sexier in 3D than on my computer screen:P But yeah. I don't own anything except for the ideas except for the ones Alex tells me- those aren't mine either:P She is really a good friend to help me write this kinda half porn;p Follow her on Twitter! Alexisk16 oh and in this story, Kendall has his tattoos but it's before he got the newest one… _

_**Also: I have NEVER deleted any of my work. Ever. Until this story. So if this chapter isn't good its because of the bad karma of deleting parts out. I'm trying my hardest to take it where it needs to go… *cough cough* I'm too innocent to write this stuff and not be completely redfaced… actually I've been so embarrassed that the heat in my face caused quite a few headaches… that's kinda why it took so long to update- that and I started college- but that's not an excuse… **_

_**Don't hate me if this chapter is bad. Blame Alex:p just kidding. Don't blame her. Shes an angel who kept nagging me about my story so I should probably get to it…**_

_Ok. I've said all I need to: here's the next chapter:D_

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

I was literally shaking. I didn't know what exactly was going to happen. _I mean obviously, I'm thinking it's different than the earlier rounds, but I don't know anything about anything when it comes to this stuff._ I didn't know if the sexy blonde could feel the tremors running through my body, but if he did, he didn't react to it just yet.

He opened the door to a closet I had never seen before. "Kendall," I whispered -even though I hate that.

He glanced back at me."Yeah?" I bit my lip when he put his hand on my lower back and ushered me into the room. He flipped the lights on, and shut the door behind him with his foot while he pulled me closer to him. I ended up pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around my back. He smiled down at me. "Scared?"

_Smug jerk. _"No." I was terrified.

"Liar. I can feel you shaking." He raised an eyebrow. I reddened. Again. I looked down at his chest because I couldn't bring myself to look into his face. "You know I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly moving so he could look me in the eyes.

I swallowed hard. All my confidence from earlier had worn away and all that was left was utter fear. "Ha. Yeah. Right. I read. If what I think is about to happen is going to happen: it's going to hurt." _I guess I have sarcasm left. Sarcasm and fear. Cool._ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes at how fast I was talking all of a sudden.

"I'm serious." He looked it. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I raised an eyebrow and backed away from him, crossing my arms. _I know I'm not dating or in love with him. I know I'm not experienced at all. I know I always do what's right, and this isn't it._ I ran through all the reasons why I should go back to room 219 and wait to be dismissed. His eyebrow shot up. He sighed and leaned against one of the metal shelves, waiting on my reply. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about me.

"I say when to stop?" I asked. He only smiled and nodded. "I don't have to… go all the way… if I don't want to?" _I sound like a freaking baby. _He shook his head 'no.' I squinted my eyes. "Are we still playing a game?"

He stood up straight again. "Only if you want to." He shrugged. "And if you don't, I will gladly forfeit."

"No way. I'm going to win. Fair and square." I smirked. "And this might take more than two minutes…" I mused

He smiled back. "Only if things go right." He winked. "and I'm going to win. Not you." He attacked my lips and I fought back. My nerves weren't as all-consuming as they had been, no matter how much this blonde bugged me it's impossible to deny I was seriously attracted to him. He put me against the wall and moved his lips to suck on my pulse point.

"Kendall." I gasped for breath.

"Hmm?" He said against my skin.

"We aren't in the hall anymore."

He pulled back to give me a ridiculously confused look. "Uh huh." He nodded weirdly.

"Well, you only got to put your clothes back on because we were in the hallway…" I smirked.

He chuckled. "You broke a rule too." His smirk matched mine.

I smiled and pulled my shirt back over my head. He started to do the same but I stopped him again. "Let me." I said as I sucked hard on his pulse point and grabbed the end of his shirt. It hit the floor and I backed up to admire my work. His chest was slowly expanding and collapsing in front of me. It was mesmerizing. _I could watch him breathe for hours… Wow. I'm so weird._ I dragged my eyes across his broad shoulders, taking in the red heart tattooed on his left arm. I traced my fingers over it, and raised an eyebrow in amusement. _His heart on his sleeve. Cute_.

"I've got three others." He smiled at me. I looked at him expectantly. He smiled again and turned to show me the two on his back. I kissed the middle of the peace sign chastely. _It was an impulse thing. Sue me_. He turned back around.

"You said three others." I frowned.

He smirked. "You have to find the other one." He winked.

"You're kidding?" I was amazed and surprised.

"Yeah, I'm kidding. But you believed me for a minute didn't you." He waggled his eyebrows at me playfully. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I went back to admiring his slim but toned body. I noticed a small line of dark blonde hair at the base of his bellybutton running underneath his low riding jeans. I smirked evilly.

"Nice happy trail," I mused, dragging my first finger over it slowly.

"What?"

"Happy trail." I shrugged. "that's what it's called." I said informatively.

"What, why?" He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Cause by the time I get to the end of it, you will be very happy." I smiled devilishly, trying to make my voice sound sexy as my finger touched the waistband of his boxers which were resting just above the top of his jeans. I heard him swallow audibly_. I don't know what has come over me. I kinda like it. _

I slowly wriggled my finger into only the elastic of his shorts, pulling at them playfully, before suddenly removing my hand and placing it in a fist on my hip. "Wait a minute," I frowned in fake confusion, "weren't you supposed to take off your pants instead of your shirt?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would be an unfair advantage over you." He winked. "If you insist." He shrugged and undid his belt and button, stopping before actually removing the piece of clothing. "You wanna help again?" His voice was husky.

"I think you can handle it." I sat back on my heels and crossed my arms.

"I can handle a lot of things." He shot back with all sorts of huskiness in his voice. "I'd just prefer if you did."

My face burned. I smiled. "Cute." I mentally readied myself for what I wanted to do next, waiting on his pants to be kicked across the dirty floor. When they were, I attacked his lips with my own again, building up the courage. Before I got the chance, he was digging his fingers into my right hip, massaging the skin there. His other hand was slowly running up my stomach. I knew where his hand would end up, and I couldn't help sighing into his mouth when it finally reached the underside of my bra. He dragged his fingers across the material softly, and then roughly palmed me. I disconnected our kiss with a gasp. He smirked.

"Told ya I was good with my hands." He bit my ear lobe. His hands resumed his work, all the while sucking and licking at my ear. It would be so easy to just let him keep doing this forever, but in my mind this was still a game and I was still going to win.

"You never asked how good I was with mine." I said before I palmed the now-hardening place through his boxers like I had with Logan. He sighed. I did it again, desperately wanting to hear him moan in pleasure. Still only a sigh, but this time his hands and work on my ear slowed. I tried again, this time biting a little on his jaw line. He let out a small grunt. I loved that sound; the feeling it gave me. To know that I was making him sound like that. _Yeah, it was incredibly sexy._

"You do that enough; we won't be here very long." His lips moved to my neck.

I did it again, smiling evilly. "One step closer to winning." I winked.

"Well if you _really_ want to win, you're going to have to do it this way." He took my hand away and pulled his remaining piece of clothing down. My face engulfed in flames but it didn't matter because I was so enthralled in this game. He grabbed my hand and guided it where he needed it to be. _Ugh!_ _His face. I don't even know how to describe a face this beautiful right now_. My stomach knotted up at how much I was enjoying this_. I don't know if its sick or normal that I'm this turned on but right now all I care about is the sounds he's making._

His breathing picked up, my fingers working on their own now. I smiled at him when he tilted his head back, eyes closed with that look that I can't describe still plastered across his face. I was confused when his hands stopped my own, his eyes connecting with mine. "My turn." He winked at me. My eyes widened. _Oh dear Lord._

_He has magic fingers. Well- ok- I might have said that about anybody 'cause I have no comparison, but there was something definitely magical about this._ I didn't care that there was a boy that I met only a little while ago exploring places even I hadn't yet: I was past the point of caring. I just knew that this was freaking amazing.

I blushed when he leaned into my ear and said "I know how you like when I make noises, but you've no idea how much I enjoy you moaning like this." I hadn't realized how much noise I was making. He shifted his fingers and sucked on my pulse point; I went over the edge. I blacked out, all I could see for a little while were stars, I couldn't breathe: it was the best feeling I'd ever had. When my vision finally returned, I was met with bright shining green eyes shaded by thick eyebrows staring into my own. "I win." He smirked.

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

_Alright. Don't hate me. Don't judge me either. This is way harder to write than I thought it would be. But I hope it was worth the month long wait. I'm just hoping all the embarrassment migraines I had and the utter frustrations that come with writing something different than usual were worth it. I'll only know if you REVIEW:D thanks guys_


	6. Being A Girl

_A/N So here goes. Ps. Alex is helping me write this chap. So blame her too._

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

"I win." He smirked.

I blinked. _Dear God. I'm half naked in front of a very attractive more-naked-than-me blonde boy I met an hour and a half ago. What is wrong with me? Holy crap. Mom's gonna know about this. I'm going to be considered the school tramp. What if the cameras saw us come in here? What if someone heard us? Omigosh! What are the boys going to say? What is Kendall going to tell people_? My heart dropped_. I'm ruined._ My eyes widened in fear as I looked at Kendall and tried to decipher what just happened to my sanity and the outcome of the rest of my high school career.

He smiled at me as he pulled his boxers back up. _My gosh. This kid is pulling up his underwear. That I pulled down a few minutes ago. In a closet…_ "You okay?" He asked rubbing my arms sweetly. I rolled my eyes, knowing if I spoke right now I'd either cry or scream or just combust all together. "Hey. Seriously. What's wrong?" I pushed past Kendall and looked for my shirt, trying to hide my shaking hands. " Jenna." He pulled me back to face him. "Calm down. What's the matter?"

I looked down. _Don't you dare._ My face contorted. _Stop it._ I yelled at myself. I swallowed hard. _Seriously? You're going to be the girl who cries after getting laid? Loser._ I cried. He pulled me into a hug; a half-naked hug. It was weird and sweet at the same time. "Jenna." He said into my hair. "Don't do this to yourself. You know you're not the class whore." He looked into my eyes. " You know I'm not going to say a single thing unless you do. You know the boys aren't going to either. So calm down."

I believed him, but it didn't change the fact that I was distraught. _Weeping doesn't exactly help either._ I rolled my eyes again. "Kendall…" Is all I managed before I choked on another sob. I felt like the poster girl for the pity party of the year. He kissed the top of my head and handed me my shirt with a small smile.

"I promise, Jenna. Everything's fine." I believed him. Maybe I believed him because I wanted to but for the moment I didn't care: I felt better about everything. "And what's even better: I won." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well what are you going to do about that?" I nodded towards his boxers.

"I told you: I won." He smirked. I, once again, turned a deep shade of red.

"Two minutes? Is that seriously all it will take? Cause that's all you're getting." I winked.

"We'll find out." He smiled as I got closer.

He had already shown me what to do with my hands; I was glad that he didn't seem to expect me to be amazing at it. But I still desperately loved the way he threw his head back with that look on his face: his mouth open until he bit his bottom lip hard enough to drain the pink color to a pale one. His eyebrows raised and kneaded together at the same time. His voice came out in low breathy catches of consonants run together to form sounds like 'uhn,' 'mhn,' 'ahr.' It was intoxicating, invigorating; _every other word in the dictionary that I could think of_, to know I was the reason this incredibly attractive blonde was falling apart under my hands. I got brave enough to change my motions a little. He liked it. Or at least that's what his reaction was telling me. As much as I could just watch him unfold, I leaned in and sucked hard on his neck, moving my lips to bite at his exposed Adam's apple. I could feel it vibrate against my mouth. I looked back at his face one last time, for courage.

I took a shaky breath and my hands no longer touched him. He frowned and looked back to my face. I kissed him chastely on the lips before slowly sinking. _Omigosh, what am I doing? I'm going to flat out embarrass myself. I should stop while I can._ I kept sinking. _I really should just stand back up and pretend I was teasing him the whole time._ My knees connected with the cold concrete floor. I took another breath and did it. _And No, I cant describe what I did. But seriously. If you cant use the context clues I've given you, then maybe you shouldn't be reading this…_

It didn't take two minutes. I smirked as I stood back up. I didn't need to say words, and I don't think he could for a few seconds anyway. He just looked at me with what looked like awe (_granted that could just be what my smugness was telling me_) and kissed me roughly again.

I giggled as we left the supply closet. _I honestly don't think anything can bring me down from this high. I feel like I'm drunk. But then again I wouldn't know what that feels like either, but I'm guessing its something like this_. I pulled Kendall back towards me. "Did any of this seriously just happen?" I whispered.

He nodded. "All of it." He said before pecking my lips cutely. I didn't let him pull away so quickly. _I fully intend to go back to being the good girl I was before this all happened: tomorrow. But today, any chance of salvaging my innocence is gone._ I crashed my lips against his. He fought back. Even though the game was over, there was still some kind of competition going on. _I don't mind. At all actually._ I pulled away breathlessly. "We could play again if that's what you want." He winked at me. I smacked his arm playfully and started back towards room 219.

He caught up with me just before we turned the final corner before our destination. I expected him to say something smug or jerk-like, like when this whole game started, but instead he linked his pinky with mine and smiled cutely. I raised an eyebrow and gave him my best 'really?' look. He shrugged and intertwined his other fingers with my own, his thumb rubbing circles over the back of my hand. I rolled my eyes _(I do that a lot don't I?)_ and smiled.

"So how are you gonna use your two minutes with James and Logan?" He asked just before we got to out destination.

"I'm not sure right now." I stopped and looked into his eyes_. Oh man, I'm about to get really girly right now. I should stop. _"I don't think I can think straight." I smirked_. Seriously. I'm going to become one of those chicks who cries after getting laid, then gets all sentimental._ _Ew._ _If I were watching this happen on a movie I would have made gag noises, so why on Earth is it falling out of my mouth?_ "I just know that nothing can ruin this mood right now." I opened the door to 219, changed color again; this time it was a white color, and looked up at Kendall. He was the same color. _Spoke too soon…_

KENDALLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDA LLCARLOSJAMESLOGANKENDALLCAR LOSJAMESLOGANKENDALL

_A/N I know you all hate me. I'm sorry. I have no excuse that will make my EXTREMELY long absence okay. So you should yell at me in a review and whilst you do that you should add in your thoughts about this short chapter. PLEASE? I'm halfway to my goal of 50 reviews! I don't even care if you hate it, just TELL ME! I plan to keep writing over break and maybe finish it before next semester, but who knows what will happen- that is IF YOU REVIEW I'LL HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT BEING MOTIVATED just sayin_


End file.
